<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Posterity by battle_goats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041693">For Posterity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats'>battle_goats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Choking, Drunk Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Photographs, Rimming, authority kink, the morning after</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cor can't remember what happened the night before.  It's a good thing Prompto's phone does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Cor Leonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Posterity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I woke up with the need to write filthy PromCor so here we are.  Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cor woke up with a splitting headache, and crushing pressure on his chest.  With his curtains drawn shut, his bedroom was dark, but he could still just make out the shape of a person using his chest as a pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also, they were both entirely naked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor reached up and nudged what he was pretty sure was the other person's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, wake up," he said.  He shook them again. There was a grunt, some shifting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, my head," they whined.  Cor though he recognized the voice, but their throat sounded raw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on, I'm turning on the light, " Cor said as he reached for his bedside lamp.  He flicked the switch and winced at the sudden light. His bed-mate hissed and tried to burrow under the covers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god, why are we naked?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor tugged at the blankets to reveal a mess of blonde hair and freckle spattered shoulders.  Their head shifted and Cor felt like he'd taken a charging Dualhorn to the chest. In his bed, cuddled up to him still was The Prince's best friend, and the newest member of his retinue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck me," he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pretty sure we've already gotten there," Prompto said.  His eyes widened as if realizing what he'd just said. "Uh, sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor snorted. Prompto sat up abruptly  and shuffled as far away from Cor as he could.  Panic seemed to be setting in finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not gonna get in trouble am I?" Prompto asked.  He was starting to shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, hey Prompto.  It's okay, you won't get in trouble," Cor said.  He reached out and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But, I mean, you're my superior officer.  How could I not get in trouble?" he croaked.  What had they gotten up to for his voice to sound so hoarse? Cor scratched at his beard as he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"While I am the Marshal of the Crownsguard, and you are a sworn officer, you are also a member of Prince Noctis' retinue.  Strictly speaking, all of your orders would only come from His Highness, or his Shield. You would only answer to me in an emergency situation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at Prompto, who did not look relieved at his explanation.  Cor sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, you can't get in trouble if we don't tell anyone about this.  And I certainly won't because I have no idea how we even got here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto didn't seem to have a response to that.  But their silence was broken by the sound of a phone ringing.  A chocobo's cheery wark repeated. Prompto scrambled off the bed in search of it.  He picked up his pants before tossing them aside. Then he dove for the heavy blanket that had gotten kicked off the bed at some point and searched through its folds.  He straightened up, phone in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor mindfully looked away from Prompto's naked body and decided it was time to get dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello?  Noct?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm fine," he said. "What do I sound like?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor found some underwear and sweatpants to drag on before slipping out of the room.  Prompto had located his own boxers and was trying to step into them while still on the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several minutes later, Prompto stood in the doorway of Cor's tiny kitchen, fully dressed and clutching his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, I think I know some of what happened last night," he said.  Cor put down his coffee mug and stood to grab a second. He handed it over to Prompto. "Thanks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what happened?" Cor asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, there was that big party at the Citadel last night." Cor nodded.  Lucis was in a celebratory mood now that the Niflheim Empire had been internally toppled.  Details were still sketchy though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I presume that we both drank more than advisable."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Enough to get black out drunk, yeah." Prompto took a sip of coffee. "I don't know how we got from there to here.  But I've got some idea of what happened when we did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto tapped at his phone before handing it over.  Cor warily looked at it. "Go ahead and swipe through it all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The photo featured a blurry selfie of Prompto, with Cor's face shoved into his neck. Cor glanced up to see a bright bruise on Prompto's neck, right where his mouth looked to be in the picture.  He swiped. Cor nearly choked on his coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto was on his knees, a hand tangled in his hair as he looked up into the camera.  Cor's cock shoved deep in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least I know why I sound like I do," Prompto tried to joke.  The photo should not have been arousing as it was. But here they were, sitting at Cor's kitchen table, reviewing the evidence of their drunken affair and Cor's arousal was stirring.  He swiped to the next photo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were on the bed now, Cor on his back while Prompto sat on his cock.  He looked like he was in absolute bliss, being filled. Cor looked at Prompto to see him squirming in his seat.  Another swipe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shaky shot of Prompto's hole, stretched and dripping with cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't I wear a condom?" Cor asked, stupidly.  Prompto shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't even know how we got from Point A to Point D, so…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor decided to swipe to the next photo.  The angle was odd. Prompto clearly took the photo, but his legs were up in the air, his cock was dripping cum, and Cor had his mouth pressed against Prompto's opening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The-the last one is a video," Prompto said before Cor could swipe. "You don't have to watch it, if you don't want to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really, Prompto was being way too kind, giving him an out.  But, well, they had already gone this far. As weird as it was to see the events of the previous night like this, it sort of helped to know that they'd both enjoyed it.  He swiped over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The video was set to autoplay, but mercifully the sound was off.  Prompto's hand pulled away from the camera from where he had propped it up against something.  Cor's hands wrapped around Prompto's waist and dragged him back to bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor turned on the sound to hear the recording of Prompto's giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is the big bad Marshal gonna punish me?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>"He might if you can't stop talking,"</em> Cor responded.  Prompto giggled again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>"What are you gonna do to me, sir?"</em> he asked. Cor flipped Prompto onto his stomach and manhandled him onto his hands and knees.  Cor lined his cock up to Prompto's still messy opening and slid in. Prompto gasped and moaned loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is hardly a punishment for someone like you, huh?  Do you let anyone else fuck you like this?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>"No, sir.  Only thought of you,"</em> Prompto said.  The sound of skin slapping on skin seemed too loud for the video.  Hearing Prompto call him "sir" during sex should not have been as much of a turn on as it was.  Cor risked a look down at his crotch. When he looked back up, Prompto was watching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Need something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want a hand with that, sir?" Prompto asked.  Cor sucked in a breath and put the phone down. The sound of their coupling last night was second to how loudly Prompto's chair scraped across the linoleum as he stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Put that mouth of yours to good work," he ordered.  Cor shifted his chair and spread his legs. He couldn't believe they were doing this now, in the light of day, still nursing their hangovers.  Prompto was on his knees and pawing at the waistband of Cor's sweats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, sir.  I want your cock," he whined.  Cor threaded his fingers into Prompto's hair and tugged.  Prompto moaned and his mouth fell open. Cor pulled his cock out and fed it to an eager Prompto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it.  That's a good boy," Cor said.  He brushed Prompto's hair out of his face and listened to him moan. Prompto really was way too good at this. "Fuck, how are you so good at this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto pulled off with a gasp. "Toys, sir.  But my biggest isn't as big as you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he dove back in.  Cor couldn't help but let his eyes roll back, and just enjoy the wet heat surrounding his cock.  Prompto had probably ruined him for blowjobs forever with how good he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor reached for the phone and saw the video had begun replaying during his distraction.  He pulled on Prompto's hair to still him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you say we go back to bed and recreate some of last night?" he suggested.  Prompto only had time to nod before Cor hauled him to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I gotta ask, before anything else.  Is this just for today, or what?" Prompto asked as he was pushed through the bedroom door.  Cor pressed Prompto down onto his stomach and wiggled his tight jeans down. His ass was exposed and Cor grabbed a handful of each cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, now that I've had you, I am not sharing.  I'm going to ruin you for any other cock," he growled into Prompto's ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yes, please sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out lube.  He wasted little time slicking up a finger and pressing two into Prompto's hole.  He was still a little loose from the night before and it wouldn't take much to get him ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, please, please," Prompto whined. "Hurry, sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor reached around with his spare hand and carefully pressed it to Prompto's throat.  His opening tightened around Cor's fingers when he squeezed just a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll get my cock when I'm good and ready to give it to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto whimpered as he was ruthlessly finger fucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir," he gasped. "I'm gonna come."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor let go of Prompto and dragged his pants off entirely and tossed them away.  He spread some lube on his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll come when I say you can, understand?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor slid home, and was instantly angry at his drunk self for not being able to remember this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, it's like your made for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto wiggled his ass to try and get Cor deeper into him. Cor gave his ass a slap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold still."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor fucked Prompto hard enough that his arms collapsed and he let himself get pressed into the mattress and drooled through it.  He couldn't make an intelligible noise even if he wanted to.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does my cock feel good?" Cor asked.  Prompto didn't answer. "Prompto?" Cor stopped and slowly pulled out.  That seemed to get Prompto's attention. He made a whiny noise in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why'd you stop?" he asked.  Cor turned Prompto onto his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You weren't answering me.  I won't continue if you can't ask me to stop," Cor said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh.  I didn't realize I'd gone so quiet," he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that normal?" Cor asked.  Prompto shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like I said, I've never been with another person before.  I've only ever wanted you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Last night was…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My first time? Yeah.  It's too bad I can't actually remember it," Prompto said with a laugh that sounded more self-deprecating than embarrassment. Cor sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to keep going?" Cor asked.  Prompto hooked a hand around the back of each knee and spread his legs wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh man, I'd be kinda pissed if we stopped now.  Fuck me good sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, with an invitation like that.  Cor leaned forward to kiss Prompto properly.  It was obvious that they had done very little of that overall.  Prompto sighed and let Cor claim his mouth as his cock slid back in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pace started a bit slower this time, so they could both properly enjoy it this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They slowly but steadily picked up the pace, and soon Prompto's eyes slipped shut as he gasped and moaned into every thrust that slid him across the bed.  He released one leg, only for Cor to hook it over his shoulder. Prompto grabbed Cor's left hand and brought it back to his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please sir," he begged.  Cor watched Prompto's eyes roll back when he carefully squeezed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, you're amazing," Cor said.  Cor eased off on the pressure, but kept his hand at Prompto's throat.  He grunted when Prompto tightened around his cock. He wasn't going to last much longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to cum in inside you.  Do you want that? Want me to fill you up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yes, yes sir, please.  It'll feel so good " Prompto panted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor choked Prompto again, squeezing just a bit harder as he came.  He filled Prompto up and pulled out to watch it drip out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come for me," he ordered.  Prompto writhed and gurgled as he finally came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor let go on Prompto's throat and ran a soothing hand through his hair.  He eased out with a grunt. He maneuvered Prompto down onto the bed, and continued to pet him softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There we go.  Good, you were so good for me Prompto." He said softly.  He murmured compliments and kept up the reassuring touches.  Prompto reached out with a limp hand and ran it down Cor's arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I have another kiss?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, of course you can."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor gently pulled Prompto closer and kissed him.  It was soft and slow, a reassurance more than a claiming and Prompto sighed into it.  Cor had never been one for cuddling, let alone after sex, but Prompto more than deserved it.  He shifted them so they were properly situated on the bed and away from the wet spot. Prompto once again moved to use his chest as a pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was incredible," Prompto said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm flattered, but you hardly have any comparison to work with," Cor pointed out.  Prompto pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Even so, I can still think it's amazing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor still had a hand buried in Prompto's hair and was gently scratching at his scalp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll have to get up eventually.  Clean up, eat, go back to work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know.  But I'll enjoy this while I can.  Who knows when I'll get another chance," Prompto said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did say I would ruin you for anyone else.  If you want this to be just sex we can do that.  If you want a proper relationship, we can give that a shot too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I think about it?" Prompto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's fine.  I'm personally fine with either one," Cor said.  Prompto hummed and pressed a kiss to Cor's chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like a plan."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Cor and Prompto went back to work and made an effort to arrive separately.  Not that it seemed to matter because an awful lot of people were staring. Monica entered his office looking unbearably smug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" Cor asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was some party last night," she said. Ah.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I drank an unrecommended amount.  I'm afraid I don't remember much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, so you've forgotten about Argentum getting drunk enough to flirt with you?  And your response was to drink more, and start flirting back?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was on duty, so you asked me to drive you two home.  Only you said that Prompto would be staying with you. I drove you back to your apartment.  You both got out of the car and went inside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who saw all this?" Cor asked.  So much for keeping things between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, essentially everyone who matters," Monica said.  Her smile was downright predatory now. "I presume you both had a rather productive night?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In a manner of speaking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good.  You need to loosen up more.  Maybe it'll help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she walked out of his office like she hadn't implied he was too uptight.  Of all members of the Guard, Monica was likely the only one he actually feared in any way.  He could beat her in a fair fight. But she was too good at fighting dirty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor reached for his cellphone to at least try and warn Prompto that just about everyone knew about them already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to be a long week, but with any luck, plenty of good will come of it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>